Love is love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra and Lion-o are brothers both of them have girls they care about deeply. Tygra is in love with Cheetara the cleric and Lion-o is in love with Liosia a white lioness who is part of a noble family. Can they be together?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Two Princes and their loves

Tygra was the adopted oldest son of Claudius and Leona the king and queen of Thundera. Claudius and his wife took Tygra in when his family was killed and his father's second hand man took him to Thundera to be raised by the king and queen for protection. Tygra was only three years old when it happened and he was devastated. But Tygra's sorrow soon turned to joy when he found out his new mother was going to have a baby. He always wanted to be a big brother.

Lion-o was born in the Autumn after Tygra's arrival. Tygra was very fond of Lion-o calling him the greatest little brother in world. Claudius and Leona found it cute especially when Tygra would try to read to Lion-o and tickled his tiny feet or under his chin.

As Lion-o grew he really looked up to Tygra.

When Tygra was 10 years old he got a position as a guard for the gate. He was doing well and he saw a girl. Her name was Cheetara a young cheetah. She had become a cleric. Tygra was enchanted by her. He was eager to see her whenever she had free time.

Lion-o was only 7 years old and he loved to explore Thundera. It was one of his favorite things to do. When was exploring it he ran into someone. The one he ran into was a lioness named Liosia. "Hi I'm Liosia." she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

The two of them became fast friends and played together everyday. They enjoyed to play together. He always got pretty excited to see her.

Lion-o and Tygra still played together. "Tygra is anything going on lately?" Lion-o asked.

"Things are going great I just talked to Cheetara she is so wow," Tygra said.

"I play with Liosia, she's great but today when I went to play with her and saw her and it felt like someone punched me in the stomach." Lion-o said.

"It sounds like you are crushing on her," Tygra said.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"I mean you have fallen in love with her." Tygra said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

The years passed and the two of them grew into teenagers. Tygra was now sixteen and Lion-o was thirteen. They were showing signs of tests their limits. Lion-o wanted to go see more of Thundera and stay out later than normal. Tygra was going out and trying to be sneaky and go out after dark.

They were still getting older. Tygra was now twenty and Lion-o was now seventeen.

"Okay now they must take brides," Claudius said.

"Yes it's time," Leona said.

"Let's hope they make good choices when it comes with the girls," Claudius said.

"That is true but love is also the important thing too," Leona said.

"I know, but this is a big step for them both, and I hope they make the right choice especially Lion-o after all he is the heir of to the throne." Claudius said.

"Don't worry Claudius we know our sons, so just wait and well see them go and choose their bride." Leona said.

There was a big party for the boys coming of age to marry. Tygra and Lion-o were enjoying the party. Tygra saw Cheetara and went up to her. "Hey Cheetara I see you are off duty right now," Tygra said.

"Yes I have some free time and Jaga decided to let some of the clerics have some time off." Cheetara said. "I'm glad I could be here to enjoy the party." she said.

"Would you like to have this dance?" Tygra asked.

"I would love too," Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara started to dance.

Lion-o saw Liosia and went up to her. "Liosia may I have this dance?" Lion-o asked.

"I love too," Liosia said and the two of them began to dance.

The two princes were dancing with two lovely ladies. A lady tapped Lion-o on the shoulder. "I will take my turn now," the lady said. Lion-o sighed and started to dance with her.

Tygra was dancing with Cheetara and a tiger noble lady tapped him on the shoulder. "It's my turn now." she said. Tygra sighed and started to dance with her.

Cheetara and Liosia were a little irritated. A bit later Tygra took Cheetara and in the garden with Lion-o trailing behind with Liosia.

"Cheetara I'm sorry about that," Tygra said.

"I apologize to Liosia," Lion-o said.

"No need to apologize Lion-o you are the heir to the throne," Liosia said.

"It's okay Tygra don't worry about it,"Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara's faces got closer and closer then the kissed and started to have make out session. Lion-o smiled at Liosia who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Lion-o kissed her cheek.

Tygra and Cheetara broke the kissing and smiled.

Tygra and Lion-o knew who they wanted to marry.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Tygra were good and strong princes and they found who they wanted to marry. They were in love. Tygra was in love with Cheetara and Lion-o was in love with Liosia. Tygra was determined to see Cheetara again. Lion-o was just as determined to see Liosia again.

Today Tygra saw Cheetara again. "Hey Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Oh hi there Tygra." Cheetara said. "How have things been going?" she asked.

"Things have been going fine," Tygra said. "Cheetara there is something I've been wanting to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" Cheetara asked.

"I love you," Tygra said.

Cheetara was at a loss for words. She hugged him and kissed his face. "I love you too, ever since you gave me that beautiful day astrid," she said.

They started to kiss. Then Tygra whispered in her ear. "Let's take this someplace a little more private." he said.

"You read my mind," Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara rushed into Tygra's room. Tygra locked the door and closed the curtains. The two of them got undress and laid down in bed together. Tygra and Cheetara were purring loudly. Their purrs were in sync. It was truly a beautiful thing for them. Tygra held her close and Cheetara leaned against him. They dozed off and Tygra woke up. He saw the sun was up.

Cheetara woke up too and she had to get going. "See you later." she said. Once at cleric hall Jaga saw her.

"Why are you late?" Jaga asked.

"It's a long story," Cheetara said.

"Come with me to my office and tell me about it," Jaga said. "I know what happened was between you and Tygra," he said.

"How can you tell?" Cheetara asked.

"I can smell him, his scent is all over you," Jaga said.

"Oh I guess I forgot about that," Cheetara said.

"Well don't worry about it," Jaga said.

Cheetara told Jaga where she was and what happened. "Well I hope you are being careful about it, after all you could end up pregnant," Jaga said.

"I know, it's just Tygra and I care about each other great deal for a long time since we were ten years old. I just hope things go well for me," Cheetara said.

"I hope things go well for you too child," Jaga said.

Lion-o was searching for Liosia. He saw her by the fruit stand. "Hey Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Liosia said. "It sure is a nice day," she said.

"It is, I really like seeing you," he said.

"I like seeing you too," she said.

The two of them started to walk and talk then they sat under a tree. Lion-o found a flower and put in her hair. "Oh Lion-o," she said.

"I love you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said and then gave him a kiss.

Lion-o sighed and went back to the palace happy.

At dinner time Tygra finished up his dinner before everyone else. "Take it easy son," Claudius said.

"Sorry dad," Tygra said.

Then later Tygra and Lion-o were talking. "So how did things go with Cheetara? I think it went well because I can smell her all over you," Lion-o said.

"Yes it went well," Tygra said.

"I saw Liosia today and things went great she kissed my face," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Tygra said.


End file.
